Swallowed in the sea
by Dreamer into the flames
Summary: Ariel and Killian,ouat
1. Chapter 1

**You cut me down a tree**  
><strong>And brought it back to me<strong>  
><strong>And that's what made me see<strong>  
><strong>Where I was going wrong<strong>  
><strong>You put me on a shelf<strong>  
><strong>And kept me for yourself<strong>  
><strong>I can only blame myself<strong>  
><strong>You can only blame me<strong>

**And I could write a song**  
><strong>A hundred miles long<strong>  
><strong>well, that's where I belong<strong>  
><strong>And you belong with me<strong>

**And I could write it down**  
><strong>Or spread it all around<strong>  
><strong>Get lost and then get found<strong>  
><strong>Or swallowed in the sea<strong>

**You put me on a line**  
><strong>And hung me out to dry<strong>  
><strong>And darling that's when I<strong>  
><strong>Decided to go to see you<strong>

**You cut me down to size**  
><strong>And opened up my eyes<strong>  
><strong>Made me realize<strong>  
><strong>What I could not see<strong>

**And I could write a book**  
><strong>The one they'll say that shook<strong>  
><strong>The world, and then it took<strong>  
><strong>It took it back from me<strong>

**And I could write it down**  
><strong>Or spread it all around<strong>  
><strong>Get lost and then get found<strong>  
><strong>And you'll come back to me<strong>  
><strong>Not swallowed in the sea<strong>

**Ooh...**

**And I could write a song**  
><strong>A hundred miles long<strong>  
><strong>Well, that's where I belong<strong>  
><strong>And you belong with me<strong>

**The streets you're walking on**  
><strong>A thousand houses long<strong>  
><strong>Well, that's where I belong<strong>  
><strong>And you belong with me<strong>

**Oh what good is it to live**  
><strong>With nothing left to give<strong>  
><strong>Forget but not forgive<strong>  
><strong>Not loving all you see<strong>

**Oh the streets you're walking on**  
><strong>A thousand houses long<strong>  
><strong>Well that's where I belong<strong>  
><strong>And you belong with me<strong>  
><strong>Not swallowed in the sea<strong>

**You belong with me**  
><strong>Not swallowed in the sea<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, you belong with me<strong>  
><strong>Not swallowed in the sea<strong>

**He couldn't get her out of his mind, the beautiful woman that had saved him so long ago**. **He'd been just a lieutenant then,all through his life, ever since this woman had saved him from drowning he'd wanted to find her,he remembered her face,her beautiful,stunning but haunted face.**

**Wondering who she was the pirate had traveled through many realms till he arrived in Snow white's and Prince charming's Kingdom,his old home,where he'd lost an old love,lost his brother,lost everyone that he'd ever cared for,but if it meant finding and loving her then it was worth the pain of remembering it all ,she was worth everything in the world to him,the one he'd searched for ,for so long,it was luckily he could never ever age ,neither could she.**

**Smee and the others had told him to give up,but their was something special about her,she'd gone before he could fully open his eyes,he knew her face,blurred as it was, but that voice,that perfect singing voice spoke words to him,he didn't fully understand but even so adored each part.**

**He remembered that night,that stormy night,back when Liam was alive,he'd been thrown off the ship into dangerous waters and was sure he'd drown so forced himself unconscious so he couldn't feel the pain of his last breath.**

**Something had happened,this goddess had found him,brought him to life, brought him home. She hadn't seemed real,the crew all knew of her,Smee had told everyone once over a drunken game of cards and bottles of rum.**

**Killian tried to stay sober,tried to keep his wits just in case he ever saw her ,he didn't know what he would say or do if he did ,maybe just thank her? Honestly over the time he'd spent looking for her he didn't think it would be just that and worried a little,,she was like his obsession,his world, what kept him going.**

**She'd pulled him out of the waters,those dangerous terrifying waters that threatened to tear him apart,bit by bit. Saved him even when he didn't know if he wanted to be saved,she was his destiny,his true love he believed and his world.**

**Then he had spent,so many years trying to find her,not knowing who or what she really was.**

***ariel pov***

**I'd saved him long ago,the handsome lieutenant,to me the waves and the storm was nothing,I could beat them,for my father controlled the waves and the tide,he'd never kill his youngest daughter, I couldn't drown anyway for my finns prevented that,my tail was everything to me,without it,how could I live? How could I truly be me?**

**I wanted to find him,ever since that day I couldn't get him out of my mind,that handsome man,that Killian jones. He was the most perfect person I'd ever seen in my life.**

**One day I heard he was traveling through the enchanted forest,looking for someone,not thinking it could be me I headed off because I wanted to see him for one last time.**

**Also I wanted to kill this mysterious Captain Hook, noticing him from the back corner,heading out of the pub with a maiden I rolled my eyes,pirates were all the same,but for some reason.. he rejected her,sent her on her way,I seized my chance and headed over to the evil pirate before knocking him down with a punch to the back of the head. Before pressing a sharp knife to his throat.**

**"Love I'm guessing you don't know who..I ..?" His eyes widened and I realised who he was,Killian.. my killian. NO everything had to go now.**

**"I know exactly who you are...captain hook!"He had realised who I was and sighed."Love... I think you have the wrong pirate.." He pulled my hand around and held the knife to my throat."or the wrong pirate has you."**


	2. Chapter 2

**''You're not gonna kill me." I narrowed my eyes ,feeling the knife at my throat and coughing slightly,trying to wrench his hand away or distract him. He chuckled,holding me in his arms tighter,but not bringing the knife down,he didn't want to kill me,I could see that without even trying too hard. **

**"I'm not going to kill you love,just come with me willingly." He whispered into my ear,the knife at my neck now,further down,blade out to the air,he wasn't going to do it,unknowingly to me my beauty clouded his mind,his judgement,his heart and soul now,forever. Killian just wanted to scare me into following after him.**

**"Where are you taking me?" I'd had run ins with pirates before,Blackbeard, was this one worse though, the other had never gotten his arms around me. Blackbeard wasn't as strong as this one or as young as it seems, Killian had power over me,I felt something for him,too much hatred,too much hatred of what he'd done.**

**"To the jolly roger..princess." Did he know who I was? Well he'd killed enough of my sisters to know..."... Princess ariel." So he did,well among the mermaids I was very famous,the only red haired beauty among them all,the one who wanted to be with the humans long long ago,killed Eric in a fight over my home ,my father,my sisters and my friends.**

**Eric wasn't my true love,never had been,only had wanted me for one thing and one thing only, a gill off my tail to allow him to breathe underwater and find his true love,she'd been dead for almost ten years,he'd tried to have faith,always knowing the truth,but died next to her,after saying she was his sister and he loved me. I knew the moment I saw the look in his eyes**

**True love isn't real,it's just a idea,mortals make to feel better about themselves to believe there's a reason for staying alive makes them feel so much better.**

**"You're forgetting one thing captain.."I leaned back,heading to my pocket with the other hand,getting my tiny knife and stabbing him hard in the hand with it,"I am not an ordinary princess." I bit the cut,making him let go and ran off through the streets,meaning to get back to the water,hearing his heavy breathing behind me.**

**Seconds later he'd tackled me down,I wasn't light on my feet and hadn't used legs that much,they were a burden honestly but now I had no where to run."I suggest you don't try that again,Princess!" **

**He dragged me up by the hair before carrying me bridal style to the majestic galleon I'd only seen once or twice,the Jolly roger. It was beautiful,so grand,so golden,everything about it was perfection. I'd remembered it but it had overcome all of my memories,it was like a dream, a wonderful,magical,beautiful dream.**

**The captain shoved me into his cabin but instead of banging on the door or smashing the window with the golden sword that was lying on the side I just stood there,awestruck by the decoration and the strange sailor's objects,picking a bottle up out of curiosity I uncorked it before taking a small sip..it was disgusting. How could they drink such a thing? Noticing a label on the side of it I spotted it was called a manner of rum.**

**Only once had I heard of the strange drink before ,exotic and drove men to madness. A weapon or just a drink? While I wondered this I didn't hear Killian come back into the cabin..'"Ariel?" His voice was deep and a little frightening,but honestly my father's was a lot lot worse,I was amazed he'd not tried to summon the seas and bring me home by now,he didn't even know I was gone honestly,well not yet at least,sometimes I took trips that lasted for months on end.**

**I jumped slightly,dropping the bottle,luckily catching it before it hit the floor and smashed everywhere."Yes?" He looked stunned but mermaids had very good reflexes and I just shrugged it off,ignoring his expression."..I brought you some food." Some meat lay on the plate with a little bread and cheese."thank you captain.." **

**"Call me killian..please love?" He was calling me love after treating me like an object."... thank you killian..." I didn't want to argue with him and sat down to eat my food.**

**It tasted pretty good but as he left he scared me with his words."Remember you're mine now..mine!" he growled before leaving,I was never going to be let go,I could never go home now and see the others.**

**I wished now I hadn't saved him,let nature take it's cause,he was meant to die,all mermaids were meant to let sailors drown if they fell in without interfering ,most actually did,but to kill them instead of save.**

**This was why we had such a bad reputation,we weren't bad people,well honestly we weren't people at all but we only attacked when we felt threatened and right now I felt seriously threatened. He had changed so much from the handsome and kind lieutenant he once was,what had happened to him to make him turn into such a man? Killing mermaids? Terrorising children and women for power and lust.**

**Maybe he wanted the fountain of youth,no wait,he could never grow old after being in Neverland for so long a time,why did he want me then? Or was I just a piece of meat to him,an object of his lust,he could try to hurt me but he was never going to get the most precious thing,the thing most sailors wanted,a mermaid's heart.**


	3. Chapter 3

My tail?

A gill?

Something more?

What more could there be to this?

He was just a pirate.

I was just a mermaid princess

No it couldn't be something more,there was never anything more when it came to pirates,they always killed with out mercy but perhaps he was just repaying the favour to me,I saved his life,he saved mine by not killing me straight away.

Was he keeping me for something special?

Sex?

My very body shook at the thought,I tried the door,it wasn't locked. Heading into the galley I looked around,so many doors lined the walls,I tried each one gingerly,nervously,worrying what could be behind it.

Only one was unlocked as I headed to it,a room with these strange objects lying about the room,what looked like a leather feather duster. Chains on the walls.

Why would someone put chains on the walls?

Seconds later I found myself in them,the captain's hook going down my panties,already a little wet for him for some reason or another? Had my body known what my mind had not. This confused me,all of this,my feelings for him were getting stronger and I didn't like it at all.

He pushed his tongue into my sex,licking around softly,a moan left my lips,the two words I always wanted to say. His name...and.

".Fuck killian!"

His hoarse laugh went through the air."I have every plan to have you fuck Killian."

Oh my fucking gosh,I'd never felt anything like this before,honestly Eric had barely even kissed me,just on the cheek in all honesty,he'd saved everything for his real true love.

"Killian please.."I whimpered softly,wanting all of him.

Smirking slightly the captain slowly moved his mouth up my body to my lips before toying mercilessly with my already wet tongue. My back hit the wall hard and I moaned softly,loving the feeling of pain properly for the first time.

Flicking my bracelet I instantly gained a tail,moving the tip around to his crotch area."...Fuck..lass no cheating." He whined a little,shutting his eyes up tightly as I moved it faster and faster.

"..Ah darling..if you want this tail to stay clean I suggest you stop or I'll paint it mine" Paint? I was confused but didn't stop,smirking as he groaned and white liquid began going all over my tail.

It was warm and quite pleasant so I continued,hearing him whimper and chuckling a little,gasping as he flicked my bracelet,giving me legs and shoving his manhood straight into my ass.."..Killian!" He thrusted into me,moving along as I pounded hard on his hips.

Moving my mouth to his neck I bit hard,giving him a small hickey and licking the bite mark gently,he was perfect in every single way to me.

Neither of us wanted to wake the men,we wanted to have this moment,these precious moments to ourselves.

He continued slamming home inside of me till we both came,pressing our lips together to prevent sounds from leaving us.

Smirking a little at my breathlessness he picked me up,bridal style before carrying me slowly back to his cabin and lying me carefully and gently on the bed,I felt pretty weak and wondered what this was but he seemed weak as well and that made me privately smirk,to think I had caused that.

In the morning I felt his arms around me,it felt nice,just lying there in his protective embrace,he hadn't killed me,even after that,so it couldn't be just for sex that he wanted me for.

"I'll leave love,count to ten and then follow me.."Guessing it was frowned upon for the captain of the ship to sleep with a sea creature,even a beautiful one. Mermaids and humans weren't even meant to meet,let alone do this sort of thing,it was frowned upon up on land,but in the sea it was our main rule,we'd both just broken it.

Nodding slowly I felt him get up as the bed got higher due to less weight.

1...It was cold,i shivered putting a cloak on.

8...it was almost time

10... Opening the door I slowly headed out,barely wearing anything.

"Careful don't go showing the rest of the crew what's mine."He scowled and growled as I shook my hips,so he did feel something more for me,impressive.

"I just thought I would make it easier,if you wish me to fuck the whole crew as well."

Shoving me into a wall he bit down hard on my lips,chuckling as I whimpered softly,closing my eyes and holding onto him with both hands,his hook and hand at my ass."When we get back in there,I'm going to shove your panties in your mouth and make you bend over the table if you continue,that sound fun?" Oh yes it did.

I nodded slowly,smirking as he grinned at me,he clearly had no idea what this mermaid was capable of.


End file.
